ShErLoCk and JoHn
by Soulstealer8
Summary: John Watson is in a military accident and finds himself in a London hospital, with no one able to find a way to contact his family, he runs away to look for anyone who is capable of helping him. He comes across a young yet strange. but brilliant kid named Sherlock Holmes who is just smart enough to help him. Kidlock Lilo and Stitch AU. An *SS8* Story.


A/N: This is a Sherlock Lilo and Stitch AU. Someone had to do it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did the series/seasons would be waaaaaaaay freakishly longer than just three episodes.

R&R & Enjoy! :)

XXXX

 **ShErLoCk AnD JoHn**

One foggy morning a British Military truck driving by a large forest, led by Captain Watson and his team were transporting a secret cargo with none of them knowing what it is. Unfortunately during the trip the truck had hit a rocky road causing something or someone to tumble around along with the cargo.

"Hmph!" Came the young voice from within the cargo.

"Stop the truck!" Captain Watson said. He and several of the other men got if the truck to search the cargo. They opened the large car cover concealing the cargo and out tumbled a fourteen year old boy with sandy blonde hair.

"John?!" Captain Watson and the other men said. John picked himself up, dusting himself off. He looked up at his dad and his crew giving him a sheepish grimace.

"Hi… dad."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Captain Watson asked or more like shouted making John cringe.

"I wanted to go with you. I wanted to know what you were transporting since you didn't tell me or mum and Harry what it was before you left."

Captian Watson pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My God, you're going to give your poor mother a heart attack! I told you about this assignment, it's secret! I don't even know what the bloody hell we're transporting, it could've been poisonous for all we know you could've been killed in that trunk!"

"But all that's in there is a bunch of boxes." John said. Captain Watson huffed and asked one of his men to radio a transport for his son, and to let the receiver know they were going to be a little delayed with their delivery. This was going to leave a permanent humiliating mark on Captain Watson's record. Captain Watson turned John around and shoved him by the shoulder to walk to a more private spot for a long, loud, and grueling lecture.

 **XXXX**

As everyone sat around waiting for John's ride, all of them showing annoyance, though John was sure they were secretly glad to get a break and eat too.

A loud hum started coming from the ground.

"Hey, dad, do you hear that?" John asked placing his ear to the ground to listen. Some of the men looked around in confusion as other's followed John's example. There was indeed a loud humming sounds coming from the ground, and it had gotten louder, now everyone was aware of it, but where was it coming from?

The sound soon became more clear as the sound of loud helicopter propellers of at least three, no five helicopters soaring through the sky. The trees started rattling and losing their leaves, the helicopters were black, shiny and flying really low, hovering right above the trees of the forest.

"Dad? Is that my ride?" John asked.

"No. I've never seen those helicopters before."

They were getting closer and lower. Men in white and red suits and masks poked out of the sides of the helicopters aiming snipers at them. John gasped in fear, and could barely register the fact that his dad was hollering at him and his men to move it to the truck over the sound of the helicopters. John ran as fast as he could, the truck had started and started pulling out. Soldiers from the back were motioning to John to run. John ran behind trying to keep up as best he could. He was inches behind the back of the truck, trying to jump in. His arm stretched out as he tried reaching inside. One of the soldiers extended his arm, grabbed John by his arm and forcefully yanked him in. John landed between the piles of boxes. He watched as the men in suits started shooting as did the soldiers in the truck did the same, managing to take down several of the helicopter snipers. John looked in shock as he saw several of the suited men drop from the sides of the helicopters. John tried his best to duck and cover from the firing, the sound of bullets shooting out was making his ears ring. John covered his ears and shut his eyes trying to conceal his terror behind the boxes. He was forced to remove his hands from his ears when the truck jerked a turn, john had to grab on to the side of the truck for dear life. He looked up and saw a snipers had hit and wounded almost all the men in the back with him. Some were probably pretending to be wounded or actually were, he couldn't tell. He was scared. He didn't know what to do to help them. The helicopters were out of sight but still sounded nearby. John started tearing pieces from the car cover and did his best to dress and/or press pressure on the wounds of the men that were injured. Some of the other men who were faking got up and started helping. Some tried pushing John away, thinking he'd cause more damage than help.

"LOOK!" John shouted with all his might and pointed up. There was one helicopter following. One sniper on it aiming at them. Some of the soldiers pulled out their weapons and started shooting, but they underestimated that sniper. With one shot he managed to hit the truck's gas engine. A part of the car burst into flames sending the car spiraling out of control.

"Dad!" John called searching around for his father who was in front. The soldiers started hoping out. One tried to grab John but he forcefully squirmed out of his grip and tried calling out to his dad again. He saw an blurred image of his dad, and could faintly hear calling out his name. The truck flipped over sending John and a few other soldiers flying to the ground.

As John was in the air the truck erupted into flames. John remembers a strong impact and that was it.

A/N: All I did was correct John's age. Before it was 12 then I remembered John is four years older than Sherlock and I wanted Sherlock to be older than 8 for this story.

Chapter 2 is still in the works and I hope you all look forward to it.

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ ***SS8***_


End file.
